The Legend Of A King
by Oh Dhan Mi
Summary: Kisah ini di mulai dari Kerajaan Utara yang sangat tersohor dengan kekuataannya dan kekuasaannya. "kau, seorang lelaki akan mengandung seorang anak, dan itu sebuah kutukan..." - KAIHUN again...
1. Prolog

_**The Legend Of A King**_

_**.**_

_**KAIHUN**_

_**.**_

_**YAOI, Litle Straight, Fantasy, M-Preg, Gaje, Tata Bahas tidak beraturan dan pokoknya tidak enak untuk di baca, bikin sakit mata DLL.**_

_**.**_

_**Oh Dhan Mi Present!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The Legend Of A King**_

_**Prolog**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Kisah ini di mulai dari Kerajaan Utara yang sangat tersohor dengan kekuataannya dan kekuasaannya. _

_Suara rumput bergesekan dengan kaki dan suara anjing mengongong terdengar di tengah hutan itu membuat para burung yang sedang bertengger di pohon serempak membubarkan diri dan berterbangan di angkasa._

_TAP... TAP..._

_SYUTTT..._

_Seekor binatang rusa itu terkapar di rumput setelah mendapat sebuat tusukan panah di perutnya. Orang yang menembakkan panah itu menghampiri buruannya dan tersenyum puas karna dia tepat sasaran. Namun senyum itu segera menghilang setelah melihat rusa itu berubah menjadi seorang kakek tua yang terbatuk darah._

_Orang itu melempar alat panahnya dan menghampiri kakek itu dengan wajah khawatir. "paman gwaenchana?" tanyanya panik,_

_Kakek itu menunjuk orang yang di memanahnya. "ka-u, seora-ng lela-ki ak-an meng-andung seo-rang an-ak, dan i-tu sebu-ah ku-tukan..." ucapnya tersedak-sedak sebelum menuntup matanya. Laki-laki yang memangku sang kakek hanya bisa tertegun dengan ucapan sang kakek. Ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh sang kakek berharap sang kakek itu masih hidup dan mejelaskan sesuatu padanya. Namun, apa daya. Sang kakek sudah meninggal di pangkuannya dan itu karnanya._

_Laki-laki itu kemudian menguburkan jasad sang kakek dengan layak dan memberikan sebuah do'a. Laki-laki berparas tampan sekaligus cantik itu menitikan air matanya dan menyimpan alat panahnya di atas kuburan kakek tua itu berjanji tidak akan pernah menggunakan alat panah lagi. Kemudian, laki-laki itu meninggalkan kuburan itu tanpa ia sadari air matanya itu membuat kuburan yang awalnya hanya sebuah tumpukan tanah menjadi sebuah kuburan yang indah di tumbuhi rerumputan hijau dan bunga-bunga yang menjalar. _

"_kau, seorang lelaki akan mengandung seorang anak, dan itu sebuah kutukan..."_

"_ANDWEE..."_

"_eomma, gwaenchanayeo?" _seorang anak kecil berumur tujuh tahun menghampiri laki-laki yang terbangun dari tidurnya karna bermimpi hal yang sama lagi.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum dan mengusap peluhnya kemudian melirik tempat kosong di sebelahnya. "Tuan Raja sudah pergi tadi.." sahut anak kecil itu mengerti orang yang di cari ibunya.

Laki-laki itu kemudian menoleh pada anak yang sedari tadi memanggilnya _eomma. _"Jonghun-_ah, _kemarilah.." anak kecil itu pun mendekat kearah ibunya dan duduk di samping ibunya. "Apa Raja tadi pergi sempat mengatakan sesuatu?" tanyanya

Anak kecil yang bernama Jonghun itu menggeleng, "ia pergi dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya..." jelasnya membuat sang ibu tertawa kecil. "ya sudah sekarang Jonghun ingin tidur bersama _eomma.._?" tanyanya dan langsung mendapat anggukan dari sang anak. Jonghun pun langsung merebahkan diri di samping sang ibu dan memeluknya dengan erat namun tidak sampai membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

Senyum miris laki-laki itu terpatri melihat anaknya yang tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang seorang ayah. Walau ia sendiri adalah seorang laki-laki namun dialah yang berperan sebagai ibu karna dialah yang melahirkan sang anak. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa ayahnya, hanya dia seorang. Ia masih cukup waras untuk mengatakan hal gila pada sang Raja bahwa Jonghun adalah anaknya karna laki-laki itu selalu datang kegubuk sederhananya untuk melakukan hubungan intim dengannya. Padahal, sang raja sendiri sudah mempunyai seorang ratu yang bisa ia tiduri kapan saja dan tanpa adanya larangan. Tidak ada alasan khusus kenapa dia mau melakukannya, ia hanya seorang pengawal pribadi sang Raja yang dengan bodohnya jatuh cinta pada Rajanya sendiri.

_Sehun.._

Nama laki-laki itu. Seandainya saja Sehun tidak mendapatkan kutukan 8 tahun yang lalu mungkin sekarang ia masih tidur di ranjangnya sendiri tanpa di temani seorang malaikat kecil. Aneh, memang sangat aneh, dari cerita para penduduk yang di dengarnya kutukan itu berisi sesuatu yang selalu sial, namun kutukan yang di berikan sang kakek tua padanya adalah kutukan yang entah kenapa membuatnya merasa berarti hidup di dunia ini. Dia adalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang bisa mengandung dan melahirkan. Di sisi lain saat itu saat ia tahu bahwa ia sedang hamil, ia sangat bahagia namun di sisi lainnya ia harus menelan ludah pahit bahwa anaknya akan tumbuh tanpa kehadiran sang ayah. Namun, Sehun mencoba untuk tetap tegar. Di saat usia kandungannya memasuki bulan ke empat dan tubuhnya semakin berisi, Sehun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kerajaan untuk sementara waktu dan pergi mengasingkan diri. Tentu saja Sang Raja marah besar atas permintaan Sehun, karna tidak ada yang bisa mengawalnya selain Sehun juga tidak ada yang bisa memuaskan hasratnya.

Dengan segala cara Sehun lakukan untuk tetap pergi ke Pengasingan di sebuah kuil yang berada di gunung barat, dan akhirnya Sehun bisa pergi karna hari itu adalah hari pernikahan sang raja dan tidak ada pengawal yang berjaga di depan rumahnya. Dan entah kekuatan dariman Sehun akhirnya sampai di kuil. Di sana ia bertemu dengan seorang biksu tua yang sangat baik. Awalnya biksu itu sangat terkejut setelah mendengar cerita dari Sehun, namun akhirnya sang biksu mengerti bahwa Sehun adalah orang yang terpilih. Walau, Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud dengan orang terpilih tersebut ia tetap mengkuti semua saran dari biksu itu. Sang biksu pun dengan senang hati membantunya berbohong saat para prajurit kerajaan yang datang mencarinya. Sehun tidak mungkin menampakkan dirinya di depan para prajurit dengan perut yang sudah sangat besar.

Sehun melahirkan Jonghun dengan susah payah dan bertarung nyawa. Jonghun lahir tepat saat bulan purnama. Dan malam itu Sehun bersumpah dengan nafas tersenggal yang hampir habis ia melihat anaknya tertawa bukan menangis seperti kebanyakan bayi yang lainnya di bawah sinar rembulan memperlihatkan sebuah tanda lahir berbentuk lambang kerajaan di dadanya.

Kemudian saat umur Jonghun sudah menginjak umur 4 tahun, Sehun akhirnya kembali Ke Kerajaan Utara. Tidak mungkin ia bersembunyi selama ini, sedang ia sangat tahu sampai saat itu Sang Raja masih mengutus beberapa orang untuk mencarinya.

Ketikan Sang Raja dan para penduduk bertanya siapa Jonghun? Sehun akan menjawab kalau ia menemukan Jonghun sewaktu bayi di tengah hutan. Dan soal, kenapa Jonghun memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_eomma' _Sehun hanya beralasan kalau Jonghun yang ingin memanggilnya seperti itu, semua orang pun percaya termasuk sang Raja sendiri. Bahkan, Sang Raja pernah bergurau kalau Jonghun sedikit mirip dengannya.

.

.

"_eomma.."_

Sehun melirik Jonghun yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya semalam. Ia segera membersekan piringnya dan menghampiri Jonghun yang sudah duduk di kursi meja makan mereka yang terbuat dari kayu itu.

"apa tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Sehun menuangkan susu di gelas Jonghun yang sedang memakan rotinya. Jonghun mengangguk, "itu karna Jonghun tidur di pelukan _eomma.."_ jawabanya polos membuat Sehun tertawa kecil.

Sehun mengusap rambut Jonghun sebelum mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi kekerajaan memulai tugasnya sebagai pengawal pribadi sang raja. Laki-laki itu mengeratkan ikat pingganya yang entah kenapa semakin hari Sehun harus menambah lubangnya agar celana Sehun tidak kedodoran. Uh, sepertinya tubuhnya semakin kurus.

"_eomma, _boleh aku bermain di tengah hutan bersama Jjang-ah..?" tanya Jonghun sebelum ibunya sempat membuka pintu dan keluar.

Sehun mengangguk pelan yang langsung mendapat pekikan senang dari anaknya. "ingat, jangan sampai malam. Dan juga beri makan anjingmu itu, _eomma _tidak ingin melihatmu menangis lagi karna Jjang-ah sakit, _arrachi.._" pesan Sehun sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu dan menaiki kudanya menuju istana kerajaan.

Sehun memacu kudanya cukup pelan karna ia harus berjalan di tengah kota yang banyak anak kecil berkeliaran. Ia juga tidak bisa memacu kudanya cepat yang membuat bokongnya sakit yang memang sudah sakit karna aktifitasnya semalam dengan sang raja.

Tidak cukup lima belas menit, Sehun akhirnya sampai di Istana kerajaan. Para pengawal membungkuk hormat sebelum membawa kuda putih Sehun menuju kandang yang telah di siapkan. Sehun tersenyum ramah terhadap pelayan istana dan para pengawal yang kebetulan membungkuk hormat menyapanya.

"Apa raja belum bangun?" tanya Sehun pada penjaga yang berjaga di depan pintu sang raja. Kedua pengawal itu mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Sehun masuk. Namun, langkah Sehun berhenti takkala mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Pengawal Oh, bisakah kali ini saya yang membangunkan suami saya?" ternyata sang Ratu yang memanggil Sehun dan berlari kecil menghampirinya sambil menyeret gaun panjangnnya di ikuti dua pelayan di belakangnya.

Sehun tersenyum kemudian membungkuk, "tentu saja Ratu-Ku.." ujarnya sopan,

Sang Ratu pun melangkah masuk di ikuti kedua pelayannya dan juga Sehun. Sebelum itu, Sehun menyuruh kedua pengawal itu untuk menutup pintu.

"_yeobo, ireona.._ ini sudah pagi..." ucap sang Ratu lembut sambil mengusap rambut sang raja. Raja pun menggeliat pelan mendapat sentuhan lembut, "sebentar lagi Sehun, aku masih mengantuk.." ujar sang Raja tanpa sadar membuat Sang Ratu langsung mendelik tajam kearah dua pelayannya yang sempat terkikik. Sedang Sehun hanya bisa memasang wajah datarnya.

"_yeobo, _ini aku istrimu bukan Pengawal Oh.." ujar sang Ratu lagi membuat sang Raja langsung membuka matanya dan mendelik tajam kearah sang Ratu yang lancangnya membangunkannya dan mengambil alih tugas Sehun.

"kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya sang raja tajam menyingkirkan tangan sang Ratu dengan kasar,

"aku hany—"

"cepat bawa dia keluar..." perintah sang raja tajam pada kedua pelayan sang ratu. Sang Ratu pun mendesis tajam, "sampai kapan kau akan bersikap dingin padaku, aku ini ratu di kerajaan ini. Aku adalah calon ibu dari penerus kerajaan ini, dan sampai sekarang kau bahkan belum menyentuhku.." ujarnya mengeluarkan semua perasaanya.

Sang Raja sama sekali tidak menampakkan raut wajah tersentuh, "itu urusanmu yang ingin menikah denganku.." ujarnya kejam.

Sang ratu menghapus kasar air matanya dan berlari keluar dari kamar sang Raja di ikuti oleh dua pelayannya yang sempat membungkuk sebelum menyusul sang Ratu. Sehun juga hendak keluar namun sang Raja segera menahannya.

"kau mau kemana Sehun?"

Sehun menghela nafas dan berbalik, "saya akan mengurus keperluan Raja yang lain. Jadi, saya permisi Tuan-ku.."

"kenapa kau membiarkannya masuk?" tanya sang raja lagi membuat langkah Sehun berhenti,

"itu karna Ibu Ratu yang memintanya, saya hanya pengawal Raja yang tidak punya hak untuk melarang Ibu Ratu.." jelasnya,

Sang Raja yang mulai geram, segera menyingkirkan selimutnya dan menghampiri Sehun. Tanpa aba-aba Sang Raja langsung menarik tengkuk Sehun dan mencium bibir Sehun kasar. Sehun yang memang sudah terbiasa hanya bisa menatap lirih sang Raja yang sedang menutup matanya menikmati ciuman kasarnya sendiri.

"kau melupakan yang satu itu Pengawal Oh..." ujar sang Raja dengan nada dingin setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

"sampai ka—"

"TUAN-KU, Raja dan rombongan dari Kerajaan Timur sudah sampai di pintu gerbang.." teriak seorang pengawal yang berada di depan pintu. Sehun mengusap kasar bibirnya sebelum kembali melangkah keluar.

"saya permisi Tuan.."

Setelah kepergian Sehun, raja yang dengan amarahnya yang masih ada langsung menghancurkan guci mahalnya dengan tanpa perasaan.

.

.

Sang Raja dan Ratu menyambut kedatangan Raja dan rombongan dari Kerajaan Timur di halaman depan yang sangat luas istana. Sehun juga berdiri di samping kiri Sang Raja, juga Sang Ratu yang berdiri di samping kanan Sang Raja.

Raja yang di sambut itu turun dari kudanya dengan gagah. Melihat dari wajahnya, Raja muda itu sepertinya seumuran dengan Sehun dan Sang Raja.

"selamat datang di Kerajaanku Kris..." sapa Sang Raja Utara,

Kris nama Sang Raja itu pun melangkah dan memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat tanda persahabatan, "terima kasih atas sambutanmu Kai..." balas Kris kemudian melirik Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"_pengawalmu itu sangat manis Kai.."_

.

.

_To Be Countiuned_

Nggak tahu, ini Ide muncul tadi sore trus langsung ketik dan anehnya fic ini malah muncul saat baca ulang review FF "My Sick Love". Malah plotnya sampai akhir udah ada, wakss moga ada yang suka.

Kalau reviewnya memuaskan, Dhan Mi bakalan lanjut, kalau nggak yah.. _say to goodbye for this fic..._

Di tunggu reviewnya.. makasih...


	2. Chapter 1

_**The Legend Of A King**_

_**.**_

_**KAIHUN**_

_**.**_

_**YAOI, Litle Straight, Fantasy, M-Preg, Gaje, Tata Bahas tidak beraturan dan pokoknya tidak enak untuk di baca, bikin sakit mata DLL.**_

_**.**_

_**Oh Dhan Mi Present!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The Legend Of A King**_

_**Capter 1**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sehun melangkah dengan hati-hati di sekitar taman. Tangannya sudah memegang sarung pedangnya siap menebas siapa saja yang berani mengganggunya. Sehun melirik dari ekor matanya melihat seseorang sedang mengikutinya.

TAP.. TAP.. TAP

Sehun langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya dan berbalik hendak menebas orang yang sedari tadi mengikutinya dari belakang.

SRETT

Pedang tajam Sehun berkilat tepat di bawah dagu orang yang sedari tadi mengikutinya. Ekspresinya datar sama sekali tidak ada rasa kasian dan ampunan. Namun orang yang hampir di tebas Sehun itu hanya tersenyum maklum tidak ada rasa ketakutan sama sekali.

"begini caramu menyambut teman lama _eoh_?" tanya orang itu membuat Sehun langsung memutar bola matanya malas dan menyimpan kembali pedangnya kedalam sarung di pinggangnya.

"aku sudah menyambutmu tadi Kris, jadi jangan mengikutiku.." ujar Sehun berbicara tidak formal pada Raja yang baru beberapa menit lalu ia sambut dengan Kai.

Kris menyeringai kemudian melangkah selangkah membuat jaraknya dengan Sehun hanya berbeda beberapa senti.

CUP..

Kris dengan entengnya mengecup bibir Sehun, "itu baru sambutan.." ujar Kris mengedikkan sebelah matanya.

Sehun mendecih kesal, "dasar mesum, kau tidak pernah berubah.." ejek Sehun yang hanya di balas senyum tipis oleh Raja dari utara itu.

"kau juga tidak pernah berubah, masih cantik dan sedikit tambah menyebalkan.."

"perlu ku perlihatkan genderku agar kau tidak mengataiku cantik lagi.." Kris menggeleng, "kemarilah... ini perintah Raja.."

"tapi kau bukan Rajaku.." walau tetap mencibir, Sehun tetap mengikuti ajakan Kris dan duduk di samping Kris.

"bagaimana kabarmu _eoh_?" tanya Kris,

"seperti yang kau lihat.." jawab Sehun acuh,

"bagaimana kalau kau berhenti jadi Pengawal pribadi Kai, dan menjadi pengawalku. Atau, kau menjadi permaisuriku saja.." usul Kris yang langsung mendapat jitakan keras dari Sehun.

"apa kau lupa minum obatmu sebelum kesini? Kenapa kau bisa berbicara seperti itu _eoh_? Aku ini di angkat oleh Ratu menjadi pengawal Kai sejak kami bayi. Jadi, jangan berbicara sembarangan seperti itu lagi.." Kris mencibir dengan mulutnya tanpa suara mendengar ucapan Sehun,

"ya sudah, kalau begitu katakan padaku, kenapa kau sempat menghilang selama hampir 5 tahun _eoh_?" tanya Kris menatap Sehun ingin membaca raut wajah laki-laki itu.

Sehun terdiam, "hanya pergi ke Pengasingan, sudahlah aku malas membahasnya.." jawabnya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Melihat raut wajah Sehun yang berubah, Kris segera menarik bahu Sehun dan merangkulnya dengan erat.

"berceritalah denganku, aku ini sahabatmu Sehun. Oh, yah nanti malam aku akan berkunjung ke rumahmu..."

"_andwee, _rumahku kecil tidak cocok untuk seorang Raja sepertimu.." tolak Sehun,

"Pengawal Oh, anda di panggil Raja.." sahut seorang pengawal yang baru saja datang menghampiri mereka.

Kris mendecih, "dasar tidak sabaran, aku kan hanya meminjam istrinya sebentar saja.." gumamnya pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Sehun dan langsung mendapat sikukan tajam di pinggangnya.

"baiklah, aku akan kesana sekarang.." ucap Sehun akhirnya membuat pengawal itu segera undur diri dan meninggalkan Sehun.

Kris masih mengelus pinggangnya yang terasa sedikit sakit mendapat sikukan tajam dari Pengawal Raja yang di juluki dengan Si Pedang Kilat. "berhenti berbicara omong kosong seperti itu Kris.." ujar Sehun kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Kris.

"jangan lupa membuatkan aku masakan yang enak, karna aku juga ingin mengunjungi anakmu.." mendengar ucapan Kris langkah Sehun akhirnya berhenti dan berbalik kemudian mendengus geli, "kau menyeledikiku Kris?" tanyanya tidak percaya,

Kris mengedikkan bahunya, "aku bahkan tahu semua rahasia kecilmu Princess.." daripada mendengar godaan Kris yang entah darimana ia tahu cara menggoda, Sehun akhirnya memilih untuk melangkah pergi menemui Kai, sebelum Raja yang terkenal dingin namun tegas itu mengamuk padanya.

Satu hal yang mungkin Sehun tidak sadari, kalau Kai sedari tadi melihat kebersamaan Kris dan Sehun dengan wajah memerah karna marah dari jendela kamarnya. Kai bahkan memecahkan gelas kaca di tangannya membuat tangannya terluka karna pecahan kaca itu sendiri.

"PANGGILKAN PENGAWAL OH SEKARANG...!"

.

.

.

Sehun menghela nafas memandang pintu besar di depannya. Pintu yang di ukir sedemikian indah oleh para pengrajin di kerajaan mereka. Kedua pengawal yang berjaga di kedua sisi pintu itu pun membukakan pintu untuk Sehun dan menutupnya kembali setelah Sehun masuk.

"Saya Menghadap Yang Mulia.." Sehun membungkuk hormat ketika melihat Kai yang berdiri sambil memunggunginya di dekat jendela.

"sudah bersenang-senang dengan Yang Mulia Kris mu itu Pengawal Oh?" sahut Kai dingin sambil tersenyum sinis,

"saya tidak bersenang-senang Yang Mulia, saya hanya menyapa teman lama.." jawab Sehun sejujurnya,

Kai mendecih mengabaikan rasa sakit di tangannya yang sudah banyak mengeluarkan darah, "teman lama atau kekasih lama.." desis Kai dingin melangkah mendekati Sehun.

"dia tidak pernah menjadi kekasihku Yang Mulia.." tangan Sehun terkepal kuat menahan emosi karna tuduhan Kai benar-benar tidak tepat. Kenapa Rajanya ini begitu menyebalkan, ia di panggil hanya untuk di tanyai sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak penting.

"benarkah? Lalu untuk apa dia melakukan ini padamu tadi—CUPP..." Kai mempraktekkan apa yang di lakukan Kris tadi pada Sehun.

Sehun yang sedari tadi menunduk akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tajam Kai. Ia sudah tidak perduli kalau setelah ini kepalanya akan di penggal karna menatap tajam sang Raja. Toh, kalaupun ia bisa, ia bisa dengan mudah membunuh Sang Raja kalaupun mau, Oh pikiranmu sudah terlalu jauh Sehun. Pertama, Kai tidak akan pernah membiarkan Sehun di penggal kepalanya, alasannya tentu saja Kai tidak akan pernah mau kehilanganmu Sehun. Kedua, mana mungkin kau bisa membunuh orang yang sangat kau cintai itu Sehun.

"sebenarnya apa yang ingin Yang Mu—mmmffhh.." ucapan Sehun terputus karna Kai dengan cepat menarik tengkuknya dan mencium bibir Sehun. Berbeda dengan yang di dapatkannya tadi pagi, kali Kai menciumnya dengan sangat lembut, menikmatinya dan menyalurkan perasaannya yang semakin hari tidak bisa ia bendung lagi.

"jangan melakukan itu lagi. Karna ini..." Kai mengusap bibir Sehun yang sedikit membengkak karna ciumannya, "hanya milikku..." lanjut Kai mutlak.

Sehun menunduk untuk menghirup nafas, menatap wajah Kai sedekat itu membuat jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat seperti kecepatan kudanya. Namun, matanya sedikit terbelalak melihat tetesan darah di lantai. Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tajam Kai.

"Yang mulia, tanganmu.."

Menyadari maksud Sehun, Kai segera menyembunyikan tangannya. "_gwaenchana.." _ucapnya tiba-tiba gugup seperti pencuri yang baru saja tertangkap.

Sehun mendelik dan berjalan kearah sudut kamar Kai, ia mengambil beberapa obat-obatan dan perban lalu menghampiri Kai. "tanganmu Yang Mulia..." pinta Sehun menadahkan tangannya, merasa gemas karna Kai tak kunjung memberikan tangannya yang terluka akhirnya Sehun menariknya dan menuntunnya duduk di salah satu kursi di sana. Sehun berlutut di hadapan Kai dan mulai membersihkan pecahan kaca di tangan Kai yang masih tertinggal. Tidak ingin terlihat lemah, Kai hanya memasang wajah datarnya saat Sehun membersihkan tangannya dengan alkohol. Padahal, dalam hati, Kai sangat ingin berteriak sakit.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, "jangan menahannya Yang Mulia, katakan saja sakit maka aku akan melakukannya sedikit lembut..." ujar Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan dengan sengaja sedikit menekan luka Kai membuat Sang Raja langsung memekik sakit.

"AKHH.. pelan-pelan bodoh..." ringis Kai, walau sering di katakan bodoh, gila, dan sebagainya namun Sehun tetap bahagia. Walau Kai mungkin tidak pernah menyadari perasaannya, namun Sehun cukup bahagia bisa di sisi Kai sampai akhir hidupnya. Sehun hanya berharap Jonghun anaknya bisa hidup bahagia, walau identitasnya sebagai anak Raja tidak perlu terungkap.

"Sehun.. hey.. Sehun..." terlalu larut dalam lamunannya Sehun tidak sadar kalau ia telah selesai membalut tangan Kai dengan perban.

"mian.." Sehun membungkuk hormat sebelum menyimpan kembali peralatan obatnya membuat Kai menatapnya dengan heran.

"terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Kai,

Sehun menggeleng, "ah, bisakah Yang Mulia malam ini tidak datang kerumahku. Hari ini Kris akan datang, dan saya tidak ingin dia curiga pada Yang Mulia.."

Mendengar nama Kris dari mulut Sehun tiba-tiba saja membuat amarah Kai yang sebelumnya meredam kini muncul lagi. Kenapa Sehun dengan sangat mudah memanggil Kris tanpa embel-embel Yang Mulia ataupun Raja, sedang dirinya Sehun seperti menjaga jarak darinya mengingatkannya pada kenyataan bahwa dia adalah seorang Raja dan Sehun hanyalah seorang pengawal.

"terserah.." ujar Kai dingin memalingkan wajahnya,

Sehun menghela nafas. Kadang ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan Kai, padahal kalau di pikir-pikir hampir seluruh hidupnya ia habiskan bersama Kai. "Yang Mulia marah?" tidak ada jawaban dari Kai, laki-laki itu masih diam di tempatnya.

"Kris itu adalah sahabat kita Yang Mulia, ku mohon jangan seperti ini.."

"kenapa?" tanya Kai ambigu,

"nde?"

"kenapa kau bisa dengan mudah memanggilnya dengan namanya. Sedang aku, kau sama seperti menjaga jarak denganku Sehun..?" jelas Kai,

"aku hanya tidak bisa melakukannya dengan Yang Mulia. Dari dulu, hingga sekarang Yang Mulia tidak akan pernah pantas untuk saya panggil dengan nama anda Yang Mulia. Maafkan saya.." ujar Sehun kemudian meninggalkan Kai yang terlihat sangat marah. Kai tidak marah pada Sehun, ia marah pada takdirnya yang harus memiliki perbedaan jauh dengan Sehun, laki-laki yang sangat di kasihinya itu.

.

.

.

"WUAAHHHH.. _daebak.., _apa Yang Mulia Raja akan makan bersama kita malam ini, kenapa _eomma _banyak memasak makanan yang enak?" pertanyaan polos itu keluar dari mulut Jonghun yang baru saja selesai mandi dan duduk di kursi meja makan terkejut melihat begitu banyak makanan dan kue lesat tersaji di meja makan mereka.

Sehun tertawa kecil, "bukan Yang Mulia Raja Kai, tapi seorang teman lama.." jawabnya sambil meletakkan piring di atas meja.

Jonghun terlihat mengangguk hendak mengambil paha ayam yang tersaji di depannya namun segera di tahan Sehun, "tunggu teman _eomma _dulu sayang, ingat bersikap baiklah. Karna teman _eomma _ini adalah orang penting..." walau terlihat merungut, Jonghun tetap mengangguk paham dan duduk tenang sambil melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja.

TOK.. TOK.. TOK..

"ah, sepertinya dia sudah datang..." Sehun segera menghampiri pintunya yang memang terlihat dari dapur kecilnya. Laki-laki itu kemudian membuka pintu setelah melihat siapa yang datang berkunjung lewat celah di pintunya.

CEKLEK..

"_anyyeong_,..." sapa Kris dengan _innocent_nya.

Sehun tertawa kecil melihat penampilan Kris yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kalau ia adalah seorang Raja. Baju lusuh tapi cukup bersih membalut di tubuh tegapnya. "yakk, jangan menertawakanku, aku hanya mendapat ini di gudang Kai.." protes Kris,

Sehun mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Kris masuk. Jonghun yang memang cukup penasaran dengan teman lama ibunya itu segera menoleh kearah Kris yang sudah duduk di sampingnya. "eh, Jongin.." ucap Kris tanpa sadar setelah melihat wajah Jonghun yang sangat mirip dengan Jongin atau sekarang yang sudah menjadi Raja Kai. Jongin adalah nama asli Kai dan hanya orang-orang tertentulah yang tahu nama itu.

"Jongin siapa paman? namaku Jonghun.." Kris menggaruk tengkuknya, ia melirik Sehun yang terlihat sedikit tertegun karna Kris dengan tanpa sengaja mengatakan bahwa Joghun adalah anak Kai.

"namaku Kris.." ucap Kris sambil mengusap kepala Jonghun dengan sayang,

Sehun tersenyum lembut melihat kedekatan Kris dan Jonghun, oh andai Kai yang berada di sana mungkin kebahagiaan Sehun tidak akan terungkap dengan kata-kata lagi, namun sekali lagi mimpi Sehun itu terlalu tinggi untuk ia raih.

"Paman..." panggil Jonghun

"mmm.. ada apa Jonghun?" Kris menoleh kearah Jonghun yang sedang menyuap nasi kedalam mulutnya,

"bisakah paman datang setiap hari?" tanya Jonghun lagi,

"memangnya ada apa, kau sepertinya menyukai paman.." Sehun masih memperhatikan interaksi Kris dan Jonghun yang terlihat cukup akrab padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu mereka bertemu.

Jonghun menggeleng, "soalnya _eomma _akan memasak makanan yang enak kalau ada tamu.." jawaban polos itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Jonghun namun berefek banyak pada Sehun dan Kris. Sehun yang tersedak sedang Kris yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Jonghun terdiam menatap Sehun dan Kris bergantian. Apa ia salah bicara? Apa tadi ia sedang melawak? Kenapa Kris dan Sehun malah memberikan respon yang berlebihan. Yang di katakannya itu memang benar kan? Jika hari biasanya, ia hanya akan makan sayur, ikan dan nasi kali ini ada ayam, ikan lesat, semuanya terasa sangat lesat di mata Jonghun.

"Jonghun.." desis Sehun tajam,

"dan berhenti tertawa Kris..." lanjut Sehun menatap tajam Kris,

Melihat aura mematikan dari Sehun, Kris dan Jonghun langsung melanjutkan makan mereka dengan tenang walau Kris tetap terkikik kecil merasa perkataan polos Jonghun masih terus menggelitik perutnya.

Setelah makan malam selesai, Jonghun akhirnya terlelap setelah berbicara panjang lebar dengan Kris. Kadang Kris akan tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika Jonghun bercerita bagaimana takutnya ia ketika Sehun marah padanya. Jonghun bercerita mengalir begitu saja, namun janjinya tidak akan pernah ia langgar. Yaitu, kedatangan Yang Mulia Raja yang hampir setiap malam datang kerumahnya yang entah berbuat apa karna Jonghun tertidur dengan lelap.

"dia anak yang sangat lucu Sehun.." sahut Kris saat melihat Sehun sudah keluar dari kamar anaknya.

Sehun mengangguk, "dia malaikat kecilku..."

"apa dia pernah bertemu dengan Kai?" tanya Kris spontan, Sehun mengangguk. "lalu apa tanggapannya?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya, "seperti biasa, acuh dan dingin.."

"kau tidak ingin kembali ke Istana. Apa para pengawalmu tidak akan pusing mencarimu..?" pertanyaan Sehun itu seperti bentuk pengusiran halus untuk dirinya. Kris mengangguk, "kalau begitu aku akan segera pergi.."

Sehun mengantar Kris sampai di depan pintu, "apa perlu aku mengawalmu sampai istana?" tawar Sehun sedikit khawatir karna Kris yang Seorang Raja berkeliaran tengah malam apalagi, rumahnya itu cukup jauh dari Istana kerajaan.

Kris terkekeh dengen tawaran Sehun, "aku tidak mau di kawal seorang gadis sepertimu Sehun..." mendengar bualan Kris, Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Ia hendak protes namun perlakuan Kris yang selanjutnya malah membuat Sehun terdiam.

"selama malam, sampai bertemu besok Sehun..." ucap Kris setelah memberikan kecupan di dahi Sehun kemudian menaiki kudanya dan memacu kudanya menuju istana. Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat kepergian Kris. Kris benar-benar sosok sahabat yang sangat baik untuknya.

Namun tanpa Sehun sadari kalau Kai sedari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka di depan pintu. Ia mendengar saat Kris dengan gamblangnya mengatakan kalau Jonghun cukup mirip dengannya. Selama ini Kai tidak pernah menyadari itu karna Kai memang tidak pernah melihat jelas wajah anak kecil yang di bawa Sehun entah darimana itu. Walau seperti itu, Kai kadang seperti memiliki ikatan dengan anak angkat Sehun itu walau ia sendiri tidak tahu hubungan seperti apa itu.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali di Kerajaan Utara para dayang dan pengawal sudah sibuk di dalam istana untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk Yang Mulia Kris. Semua makanan lezat di persiapkan jika saja Raja itu mengkritik masakannya. Kini mereka sedang duduk di kursi dengan meja makan yang sangat mewah di dalam ruang jamuan itu. Kai berlaku sebagai Tuan Rumah duduk di ujung meja makan dan Kris di sampingnya, juga Yang Mulia Ratu yang duduk di samping kanan Kai berhadapan langsung dengan Kris. Di sudut ruangan ada dua pengawal dan dua pelayan dapur berikut dengan Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

Sang Ratu menyedokkan beberapa lauk kedalam makanan Kai sebagai tanda kemesraan mereka di depan Kris yang sampai sekarang belum memiliki pendamping. "Yang Mulia Kris semoga anda nyaman di Kerajaan kami.." ujar Sang Ratu,

Kris tersenyum tipis sambil mengunyah renyah makanannya, "tentu saja, apalagi di temani makan oleh Ratu secantik dirimu Ratu Kristal..." goda Kris membuat Sang Ratu tersipu malu, Kris melirik Sehun yang memasang wajah ingin muntahnya mendengar ucapan Kris.

"kalau begitu kenapa anda tidak mencoba untuk mencari seorang Pendamping Yang Mulia Kris, siapapun tahu kalau Yang Mulia sangat tampan.." puji Kristal balik

Kris tertawa kecil, "itu karna aku hanya akan menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai.." Kris mengdikkan sebelah matanya kearah Sehun sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "karna jika itu tidak terjadi, orang itu hanya akan menjadi pajangan di Istanaku..." Kai yang mendengar ucapan Kris seperti menyindir dirinya hanya bisa tersenyum tipis sementara Kristal sudah tidak bertanya lagi, ucapan Kris seperti yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Kris kemudian menoleh kearah Sehun sambil berkata tanpa suara 'aku hebat kan' dan di balas gelengan malas oleh Sehun. Terkadang ia juga kasian dengan Sang Ratu yang tidak pernah di sentuh oleh Kai, padahal dengan dirinya yang hanya seorang Pengawal hampir setiap hari di sentuh oleh Kai. Bahkan, sekarang Kai sudah tidak jarang menciumnya di dalam istana tidak merasa takut jika ada orang lain yang melihatnya.

"Sehun..." panggil Kai membuat kontak mata Kris dan Sehun terpaksa berhenti.

"Ya Yang Mulia.." Sehun berjalan ke arah samping Kai,

"siapkan baju berburuku. Aku akan berburu dengan Yang Mulia Kris pagi ini.." ujar Kai sedikit kesal, sebenarnya interaksi Sehun dan Kris sedari tadi tidak pernah luput dari perhatiannya dan itu membuatnya tidak berselera makan.

"Baik Yang Mulia, saya permisi.." Sehun segera meninggalkan ruang makan yang membuatnya muak karna kehadiran Kris yang terus saja menggodanya. Namun aura kegelapan dari Yang Mulia Ratu yang sedari tadi menyaksikan itu tidak bisa di sembunyikan. Ia bersumpah akan menyingkirkan siapa saja yang akan menghalangi kebahagiaannya, termasuk menyingkirkan pengawal kesayangan Yang Mulia Raja, Pengawal Oh.

.

.

.

"Kudamu sangat cantik Pengawal Oh.." puji Kris saat menghampiri Sehun bersama Kai di kandang kuda.

"seperti orangnya..." siapapun sekarang beri Sehun kekuatan untuk menyumpat mulut Kris yang sama sekali tidak tahu keadaan dalam bercanda, tidak lihatkah ia aura gelap yang terpancar dari Raja Kai yang sudah naik di kudanya itu.

"Pengawal Oh, bisakah kau membantuku naik ke kudaku?" tanya Kris benar-benar menguji kesabaran Sehun. Sehun mendengus kesal namun tetap melakukan perintah Kris, ia membantu Kris naik di kudanya walau Sehun sangat yakin, tanpa di bantu pun Kris akan tetap mampu naik di kudanya.

"HIYAA..." Kai sudah lebih dulu memacu kudanya dengan brutal karna emosi,

"oh, suamimu marah Pengawal Oh..." gumam Kris benar-benar membuat Sehun kehilangan kesabarannya. Sehun yang sudah sangat kesal langsung memukul badan kuda yang di tunggangi Kris hingga melaju dengan cepat membuat Kris langsung memekik tertahan karna belum siap.

Sehun tertawa kecil sebelum naik di kuda putihnya sendiri, ia segera memacu kudanya menyusul Kris dan Kai yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan istana menuju hutan untuk berburu. Suasana tegang menyelimuti perjalanan mereka, ah lebih tepatnya Kris dan Kai yang sedari tadi saling melempar aura menantang. Sementara Sehun, sedari tadi laki-laki itu mendengus kesal di belakang Kris dan Kai. Kenapa, Sehun merasa dirinya adalah seorang putri yang di perebutkan oleh dua pangeran.

"Yang Mulia! kalian ingin kemana..?" teriak Sehun karna kedua Raja itu melewati tempat mereka akan menyimpan Kuda mereka. Kris dan Kai yang mendengar teriakan Sehun, langsung menghentikan laju kudanya dan saling memandang bingung. Oh, ternyata mereka terlalu asik melempar tatapan tajam, hingga tidak sadar bahwa kuda mereka sudah melewati batas.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya hendak membantu Kai yang ingin turun dari kudanya namun di abaikan oleh Kai. Kris yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum menang, "Pengawal Oh, bisakah kau membantuku turun?" sahut Kris,

Sehun segera beralih ke kuda Kris dan membatunya turun dari kudanya. Setelah membantu Kris, Sehun segera menarik kedua kuda milik Raja itu dan mengikatnya di pohon dekat kuda putihnya. Kemudian laki-laki itu berlari menyusul Kai dan Kris yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan menyusuri hutan, kini mereka sudah sampai di tebing hutan. Mereka mengubah rencana dari berburu menjadi adu kekuatan memanah, oh kenapa Sehun merasa sekarang ia menjadi taruhan dari kedua Raja di depannya ini.

"Sehun.." panggil Kai,

"yah, Yang Mulia.." Sehun melangkah dan berdiri di samping Kai,

"tunjukkan kekuatanmu dalam memanah padaku..." Kai memberikan alat panah miliknya pada Sehun. Sehun segera menggeleng, ia sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah memanah lagi setelah kejadian 8 tahun yang lalu.

"kenapa?" tanya Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"saya tidak bisa Yang Mulia..." jawab Sehun jujur,

"ini perintah Raja Sehun, lakukanlah..." Sehun meneguk ludahnya gugup. Keringat dingin sudah membanjiri pelipisnya, ia tidak mungkin menentang keinginan Sang Raja, tapi ia tidak mungkin mengingkari janjinya. Sehun dengan tangan bergetar meraih busur Kai dan mengambil anak panah di belakang punggungnya. Laki-laki itu masih dengan tangan bergetar menarik busurnya siap memanah. Sementara Kris yang berada di samping Sehun menatap bingung Sehun yang sangat sulit untuk menggunakan alat panah.

Sehun mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya dengan menutup matanya sampai sebuah pelukan hangat menyapa tubuhnya. Sehun menoleh kesamping mendapati Kai yang sedang menuntunnya memakai busur panah, "apa aku perlu mengajarkanmu tekniknya..?" bisik Kai, bukannya tenang Sehun malah semakin gugup, melihat wajah Kai sedekat ini membuat seluruh kerja metabolisme tubuhnya seakan bergetar.

Kris yang melihat adegan itu hanya mendengus geli, "dasar modus.." gumamnya pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Kai. Kai yang memang sengaja melakukan itu agar bisa menunjukkan pada Kris bahwa Sehun itu hanya miliknya. Raja itu melempar tatapan mengejek kepada Kris seolah mengatakan bahwa ialah pemenangnya.

Kai semakin sengaja menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun dan tetap menuntun tangan Sehun yang sedari tadi bergetar. "ak—"

"hey.. teman-teman apa yang aku temukan di sini. Orang-orang penting dari Kerajaan.." sahut seseorang yang baru saja mengganggu kemodusan Kai pada Sehun, Sehun yang melihat Kai lengah segera melepaskan busur di tangannya dan berbalik seperti Kris dan Kai.

"mau apa kalian?" tanya Kai datar,

"Kami.."orang itu tertawa di ikuti beberapa temannya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berbaris di belakangnya, "ingin harta kalian, memangnya bandit seperti kami maunya apa lagi?" lanjutnya setelah tertawa.

Kai dan Kris menyeringai, "lalu apa kalian yakin akan mendapatkannya dari kami?" sahut Kris santai,

"tentu saja..." jawabnya percaya diri sambil mengadukan kedua pedang yang di pegangnya

Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya diam kini melangkah kedepan dan berdiri di depan Kris dan Kai. Sehun segera mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarungnya dan menatap tajam ke arah segerombolan bandit di depannya.

Salah seorang dari bandit itu melotot kaget melihat Sehun, sepertinya dia sudah mengenal Sehun. "BOSS, kalau kita masih ingin hidup, lebih baik kita segera pergi.." ujarnya sambil berbisik pada laki-laki berbadan besar di depannya.

"memangnya kenapa? Kenapa kau takut seperti itu, mereka itu hanya segerombolan oran—AKHHH..." tidak ada yang melihatnya bahkan untuk sekedar berkedip pun tidak bisa. Laki-laki yang bisa di katakan sebagai pemimpinnya itu mengerang kesakitan karna Sehun dengan sekejap mata sudah melukai lengannya hingga berdarah.

"Kau..." tunjuknya pada Sehun,

"pengawalmu itu benar-benar menarik Kai, bagaimana kalau ku pinjam sebentar.." ujar Kris yang langsung mendapat delikan tajam dari Kai

"Boss, dia Si pemilik julukan Pedang Kilat.."

.

.

_To Be Countiuned_

_._

44 review? Makasih bwanyakkkkkkkkk, #kiss-hug-satu-satu, Nggak nyangka banyak juga peminatnya, kkkekekkke.. soal kutukan itu, benar terinspirasi dari film yang ada di ANTV itu, tapi nggak mirip-mirip amat kan?

Ada yang minta NC? Waks, Dhan Mi nggak tahu bikin NC gimana dong? Baca ajah jarang, kalaupun ada biasanya aku skip bacanya.

Capter pertama udah keluar, wanna review again?


	3. Chapter 3

**PENGUMUMAN BUAT YANG SUKA BACA FF DHAN MI - KAIHUN DAN KRISHUN DHAN MI, MULAI SEKARANG SEMUA FF DHAN MI YANG PAIRINGNYA KRISHUN DAN KAIHUN BAKALAN DHAN MI POST DI GROUP..**

**GROUPNYA : SILAHKAN CHEK MY PROFIL**


End file.
